


X és K

by Yyuno



Series: X és K [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyuno/pseuds/Yyuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X, elmenekülve múltjától, Londonba költözik, hogy új életet kezdjen. A régi sebeit próbálja gyógyítgatni azzal, hogy a munkába temetkezik teljesen, így már-már teljesen elvesztette régi, mosolygós és mindig vidám énjét. Ám a "meghitt", új élet nem tart sokáig, alig féléve, hogy megszokta munkáját és beilleszkedett, K megjelenik, aki felbukkanásával hirtelen tépi fel a régi sebeket X szívében. K megjelenésével pedig a nem kívánt "bábmester", T is megjelenik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X és K

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taeminki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminki/gifts).



> Hosszú idő után első fanfictionöm. Nem lesz tökéletes, ezért előre is bocsánatot szeretnék attól kérni aki esetleg ráfanyalodik, hogy elolvassa. Egy ideje már ért bennem egy ilyen történet. Remélem elnyeri a tetszésed.

Elköltöztem. Két hónap tömény, izgulás után végre felvettek egy londoni céghez, ezzel esélyt kapva arra, hogy hátra hagyjam szülőhazám.  
Ennek már vagy hat hónapja, de mégis mindennap eszembe jut, én tovább léptem. Megtettem az első és legnehezebb lépést a felejtés felé, és végre teljesen bele vethetem magam a munkába anélkül, hogy bezavarna néhány kellemetlen emlék Kínából.  
Két koppanás az ajtón és egy alacsony szőke lány, meg se várva a reakcióm, beviharzik és megáll az asztalom előtt. Arca kissé gondterheltnek tűnik, ezért nem a szokásos vidám mosolyával köszön.  
-Ugye még nem fejezted be a munkát? – kérdi, de a válaszomat megint csak megelőzi. – Az ügyfél azt mondta szeretné kicsit megváltoztatni az eddigi koncepciót. Több színt akar, és a háttérre akar jobban fókuszálni. – Persze, hogy végeztem már a tervekkel, de csak azért, hogy Saraht, mert így hívják, ne keserítsem el megrázom a fejem.  
-Nem, még nem. Igazából sehol se tartok. Nincs ötletem. – rámosolygok és azzal a laza mozdulattal megnyomom a törlés gombot a gépen. Most már nem is hazugság. – Köszönöm, hogy szóltál.  
-Ah, örülök. Akkor jó munkát! – Azzal el is indul kifele, de az ajtóban megtoppan és a félfának dőlve vissza néz. – Amúgy ne felejtsd el, hogy négykor a tárgyalóba lesz valami megbeszélés. – Bólintok egyet, ő elmegy, én meg újra elkezdem a tervekkel való melózást, így, hogy kárba ment tíz óra kemény munkám.  
Szeretem az állásom, tudom nem szabad elérni, hogy a karriered legyen az életed, de nekem ez vált be. Egyszerűbb mások bajával foglalkozni, mint a sajátommal. Tudom, ez gyávaságnak hangzik, az is. Menekülök a kapcsolatok elől, huszonkilenc éves vagyok és Sarahn és a családomon kívül nincs másom. Nem tudom kezelni az embereket, soha nem is tudtam. Sokat változtam a tizenkét év alatt, amit végig szenvedtem a szégyenemben, de egy valami megmaradt, nem tudom kezelni az embereket, csak régen ez a szégyenlőségemből, most már ez a bizalmatlanságomból fakad.  
Délben elindulok ebédelni, muszáj tartanom egy kis szünetet. Az, hogy egy teljesen új ötletet kellett kidolgoznom a reklámhoz amivel egy bank bízott meg minket, teljesen leszívta az energiámat. Ezáltal az éhségem is megjött és az utolsó félórában már nem bírtam gondolkozni annyira korgott a hasam. A cég büféjébe veszek valami szendvicset meg egy kávét és egy asztalhoz leülve kezdek neki falatozni. Fáj a szemem a monitortól, és az nem segített, hogy pluszba még élénk színekkel is kellett ügyködnöm.  
A reklám története az akar lenni, hogy két ember, akik régen szeretők voltak, újra találkoznak a reklámozott bank előtt és szépen végig kell vezetnem az ő történetüket kemény egy percben. Nehéz feladat főleg, hogy szinte lehetetlen megfelelni az ügyfél elvárásainak, de én akkor is mindent bele adok. Sóhajtva egyet, nagyot harapok a szendvicsemből, és ahogy felpillantok szinte sokkot kapok.  
K.  
Szinte az asztalhoz vágom a szendvicsem, miközben kikerekedett szemekkel bámulom a magas idegent, aki már hátat fordítva nekem egyre csak távolodik, és kísértetiesen hasonlít arra az utoljára csak tizenkét éve látott fiúra, aki komfortosan tépte darabokra a szívem…

Eljön a négy óra és még mindig kicsit remegő gyomorral viszem a laptopom a kijelölt tárgyalóba. Időközben kiderült, hogy a bank akarja megnézni az ötleteinket és én ugyan még nem végeztem, de fel tudom vázolni az alapokat. Előre ülök Sarah mellé és ránézek, hogy mondjak neki valamit, de egyszerűen nem jut semmi jó téma amit felhozhatnék.  
Az a férfi tényleg K lett volna? Nem, nem létezik, hogy ő is Londonba legyen, és ha mégis ide sodorná az élet, mennyi arra az esély, hogy pont ehhez a céghez helyezkedik el? Egy, vagy kettő, de ennyi, nem több.  
-Izgulsz? – Fordul felém Sarah és megböki a vállam.  
-Nem. – sóhajtok. – Csak zavar, hogy ma szóltak a változtatásról és rá pár órára meg szerveznek egy ellenőrzést. De megvagyok a lényeggel, szóval minden oké lesz, szerintem.  
-Helyes így kell hozzá állni a dolgokhoz! – Vigyorog rám és végre én is tudok mosolyogni kicsit. Sarahval kezdetektől fogva jóba voltam, ő az a típusú lány aki mindenkivel kedves ugyan, de nagyon kevés embernek mutatja meg az igazi önmagát. Már az elején úgy követett engem mint egy kiskutya, és közben szépen-lassan bevezetett a cég sajátos kis világába, és hála neki nagyon hamar tagjává váltam ennek a közösségnek. Ő az egyedüli, akivel eljártam bárhová is a szabadidőmben és ő volt az egyetlen, akinek hosszú idők után először elmondtam, hogy meleg vagyok. A legviccesebb az volt az egészben, hogy szinte olyan volt mint aki örült ennek az egésznek és attól kezdve én voltam a meleg barát akivel együtt járt bárokba pasizni. Míg ő túl volt ezalatt a hat hónap alatt majdnem négy fiún, addig én jó ha hárommal ha beszélgettem, najó… Eggyel le is feküdtem, de ennyi.  
Nincs szükségem kapcsolatra, tudom furcsán hangzik, de a szerelem kell nekem most a legkevésbé, elég volt egyszer csalódni.  
-És amúgy elmondod mi az ötleted?- Kérdi Sarah kíváncsi szemekkel.  
-Mivel az ő kérésük az volt, hogy egy love storyt is bele vigyek a dologba arra gondoltam, hogy míg a régi szeretők egyszerre lépnek be a bankba, elindulhatna egy képsor, ami végig vezet a múltukon. Ott találkoztak először, odamentek mikor a közös házhoz, mikor az esküvőhöz és a gyerekvállaláshoz akartak hitelt, de aztán valamiért ez meghiúsul és utána külön-külön járnak oda, ezzel jelezve, hogy vége a kapcsolatuknak és egy nap mikor újra megpillantják egymást a bank bejáratában újra felszínre tör az egymás iránt érzett szerelem. Ennyi. A pár van a középpontban mégis úgy tűnik majd, hogy a banknak köszönhető, hogy megint egymásra találtak. Ezzel meg is lesz nyerve remélhetőleg az emberek szimpátiája.  
-Nahát Minseok, ez egy komplett történet! Majdnem kész vagy a dolgokkal. Te meg itt szerénykedsz. És ahhoz képest, hogy itt megjátszod az megnyerhetetlent nagyon is vevő vagy a romantikus dolgokra.  
-Nem igaz! – nevetem el magam. – Rengeteg dolog van ami még nincs kész, az ötlet megvan, de hogy hogyan rakjuk át a valóságba még nem tudom. Rengeteg munkám van ezzel. Ami meg a romantikát illeti, attól még, hogy nekem nem kell a szerelem attól még tudok romantikus dolgokat kitalálni.  
Sarah erre csak elneveti magát és már nem is reagál a magyarázatomra.  
10 perc alatt megtelik a tárgyaló, engem meg kihívnak a projectorhoz. Összekötik a gépemmel és a vászon mellett megállva vázolom fel a történetet, amit az előbb Sarahnak is meséltem. Végig nézek a közönségen és mikor találkozom a mandula szempárral, amit utoljára csak tizenkét éve láttam lefagyok. Ahogy próbálom összeszedni magam lenyomom a bal nyilacskát a billentyűzeten, megjelenik a kivetítőn a ma megtervezett bank képe és megpróbálom folytatni az előadást, de vagy egy percig csak állok ott. Képzelődnék? Újra odanézek ahol K áll és meglátva egy aprócska mosolyt a szája sarkában teljesen felhúzom magam.  
-És ez lenne a kezdetleges terve a helyszínnek ahol a két szerelmes újra találkozik. – Ami ezután történik nem nagyon jut el hozzám, tapsolnak az emberek, de én csak állok a kivetített kép előtt. K itt van, és közeledik felém, de miért?  
Odasétál szépen komótosan mellém a kivetítő elé és rám néz. Én meg csak állok bámulok rá, egyszerre félek és vagyok dühös és a diavetítőt is elfelejtem kikapcsolni, így csak állunk a rajzolt bank előtt és nézzük egymást. Tizenkét év után újra itt van.


End file.
